Birthday Surprise
by Bookie
Summary: It's Martini's birthday, and she's going to get a present she's always wanted...11


Birthday Surprise

          Martini was brushing her long, blond hair that curled slightly at the ends. She was getting ready for her night out with her boyfriend Blink. It was her 17th birthday today, and Blink had wanted it to be really special. He wouldn't tell her what they were going to do, and it was driving her nuts.

          She left the bathroom, and when she entered the bunkroom, she noticed that everyone had left except for three couples, and of course, Blink. Bookie, her best friend, was sitting on her boyfriend Racetrack's bunk. Bookie was leaning in to tell him something, and a piece of her short, brown hair fell into her hazel eyes. Racetrack pushed it behind her ear. Martini sighed. She wished that she and Blink would be like that one day.

          Across the room, Blink, Jack and his girlfriend Stress, and Mush and his girlfriend Wheeler were all in a deep conversation. Martini walked over to the group, and put her arm around Blink's waist.

          "Well," Martini said with a smirk. "I'm ready to go."

          Blink looked over at her and smiled. His blond hair framed his blue eyes. He never wore his patch anymore, only when he was out selling. He leaned in and gave her a kiss. Martini loved the way he kissed her. It was passionately, and when he added a bit of tongue, she felt the hairs go up on the back of her neck. When they parted, Martini smiled.

          "Well we better get going," Blink said. "Or we'll lose the reservations."

          Martini looked at him quizzically as they left the Lodging House. It was a quick, quiet walk to reach their destination. When they arrived, Martini saw that it was Lorenzo's. She had wanted to come here forever, but it was too expensive.

          "How did you do this?" Martini asked shocked. "This place is so expensive!"

          "Well actually," Mush said, his brown eyes shining. "My uncle owns the store. I just found out that we were related a few days ago. I told him about Blink and how he was trying to do something special for you. He told me right away that we were going to come here. He's even going to pay for everything!"

          "I couldn't have done it without Mush," Blink said. "Now let's go inside and have a great night, my halloween baby."

          Martini smiled at this remark. She happened to be born on October 31st, Halloween. The group walked into the restaurant, and the hostess seated them at what Martini thought was the nicest table in the whole room. They all ordered their food, and by the time it arrived, everyone was enjoying themselves.

          "So," Stress asked, pushing her strawberry blond hair behind her ear. "What has your handsome boy bought you for your birthday?" Her green eyes sparkled mischievously.

          "Stress!" Jack said shocked. "That's not the type of question to be asking her."

          "Actually, it was just the right moment," said Blink with a smile. "Happy birthday Martini. This gift is to show my love for you, and that I will never leave you."

          Blink handed over a small, velvet box. When Martini opened it, she found a silver ring. When she took it out for a closer inspection, she saw that there was an engraving on the inside. I read, "The ring to my heart. B." Martini's eyes clouded up as she put it on.

          "I love it," she said as a tear fell down her face. "I will cherish it forever."

          "It's beautiful," Wheeler said, as her own green eyes were tearing up. "How come you never get anything like that for me?" She asked, hitting Mush's shoulder.

          Everyone at the table laughed, and finished up their dinner. Once they finished with their food, they thanked Mush's uncle, and left the restaurant. Once they were outside, Martini pulled Bookie aside to talk to her privately.

          "Tonight's the night," Martini said in a hushed voice.

          "The night for what?" Bookie asked confused.

          "I'm going to lose my virginity to Blink." Martini answered.

          "Really? Are you sure?" Bookie asked.

          Martini looked at her best friend. Bookie had already lost her virginity to Racetrack 4 months ago. Martini was counting on Bookie to be there for her. Bookie laughed at Martini's expression.

          "Don't worry, you'll love it!" she exclaimed. "It may hurt a little because it's your first time, but believe me, it's worth it. Now you'll have to tell me all about it!"

          "Don't worry, I will," Martini said, giving Bookie a hug. "Now I know we were going to go to Medda's, but I think Blink and I are going to skip out."

          "Don't worry about it," Bookie said with a smirk. "Just have a good time."

          The girls rejoined the group. Martini figured the only way to get Blink to go back to the LH with her, would be to act like she was sick.

          "Blink," she said without much enthusiasm. "I don't feel so good. Do you think it would be alright if we went back to the LH?"

          "Of course sweetie," he said soothingly. "Whatever you want."

          "Do you want us to come too?" Stress asked with a concerned look on her face.

          "I think we should let them be alone for a bit," Racetrack said. "I think Martini could use the rest." Bookie had just filled him in about Martini's intentions.

          "Alright then, but I hope you are feeling better soon." Wheeler said.

          The group then divided in two, with Bookie, Racetrack, Stress, Wheeler, Jack, and Mush going to Medda's, and Martini and Blink heading back to the LH. It was almost dark out by the time they got back to the LH.

          Blink helped Martini get upstairs, and to the sickroom. He helped her on to the bed, and walked over to the door.

          "Is there anything you want?" Blink asked softly.

          Martini stood up and walked over to him. She reached behind him, shut the door, and then locked it. She looked up at him and gave a shy smile.

          "Are we going to do what I think we are?" Blink asked. "Cause I don't want to make you do anything you don't want to."

          "I am sure." Martini replied. "This is the best present you could ever give me."

          She took his hand and led him over to the bed. Martini's heart was racing. She leaned over and kissed him. He kissed her back, putting his fingers through her hair. The slowly sat on the bed. Blink slowly moved his mouth down to her neck, and began to suck and nibble on it, leaving a bruise. Martini let out a small moan.

          Blink pulled back and looked at her. He slowly undid her shirt, and dropped it on the ground. He then pulled her undershirt over her head, leaving the top half of her naked.

          He slowly started to explore her with his mouth. He left a trail of kisses across her body, until her reached the rim of her pants. By this time, Martini had taken off his shirt to leave him bare chested.

          Two minutes later, there were no more clothes left on them. Blink looked down at her and smiled.

          "Don't worry sweetie," he said softly. "If it hurts too much, tell me and I'll stop."

          Martini nodded in silent agreement. The next thing she knew, he was inside of her. Martini winced in pain, but it quickly turned into a moan in pleasure. Blink began to thrust slowly at first, but when he noticed Martini wasn't in any pain, he began to go faster. Martini couldn't believe how good this felt. She soon felt herself coming, and when she came, her whole body shuddered. Blink came a few seconds later. He pulled out of her, and laid down beside her. Martini cuddled into Blink, and fell fast asleep.

                             *                            *                            *

          The next morning, Martini, woke up with the sun in her eyes. She rolled over and noticed that Blink wasn't there. 

          _'He must have gotten up to sell his papers,'_ Martini thought to herself. She got out of the bed, and quickly got dressed. She went to the door, opened it, and went to the bunkroom to get on some new clothes.

          When she walked into the bunkroom, she noticed that someone was sitting on her bunk waiting for her. When she saw that it was Bookie, she broke into a huge grin.

          "So I take it everything went alright?" Bookie asked with a smirk.

          "You can count on it!" Martini said with a smile.

          The two girls started laughing. Martini smiled to herself. She had had the best birthday ever, and it was all thanks to Blink. She couldn't wait to thank him when he got back!

The end


End file.
